After Epilogo
by Nurinarda
Summary: Despues del adorable Epilogo, mi loca mente no decea que termine la serie asi que es una continuacion de la vida de katniss y su familia, que pasaria si su diente de leon marchitara.
1. Chapter 1

5, 10, 15, 20 años después!

Situado después del epilogo

solo respira, es lo que me dijo todos los días, al levantarme de la cama_, "vamos Rose, tan solo respira_", las sabanas son tan cómodas, tan aterciopeladas es tan difícil levantarme, pero como si no pudiera tener otra alternativa me levanto, y me pongo los primeros vaqueros que encuentro en el suelo, estoy segura que no son los que utilicé el día anterior, pero algo me dice que llevan tiempo en el suelo, por las manchas de harina quemada en ellos estoy segura que fue el jueves el día que los use, fue cuando intente hacer ese experimento. Me hago una coleta con el primer listón que encuentro en mi peinador, y entro al baño para lavarme la cara, y tratar de despertarme lo mas rápido que se pueda, tomo la primera blusa que encuentro en el camino y abro la puerta de mi recamara.

Aun no sale el sol, las nubes tienen ese color amarillento débil, del amanecer, hoy me eh levantado un poco tarde, se que lo pagare en las primeras pedidos del día. Pero mi casa están lúgubre en las mañanas, que no deseó pasear por hay a temprana hora, todos duermen, o bueno la mayoría duerme, bajo sigilosamente por las escaleras, y escucho un pequeño movimiento en la cocina, esta vez no pude escapar de ella

- Rose- me llama con una voz dulce, - Rose, cariño se que estas ahí, ven y toma algo de zumo antes que salgas

- Nana- dijo sin ganas entrando a la cocina- no es necesario sabes que comeré algo llegando a la panadería

- lo se pero, así estaré segura que tendrás algo en el estomago antes de que empieces a trabajar- dice ella dulcemente, Nana la cual en este tiempo se había convertido en mi mejor alidada, la que ahora mantenía mi casa en pie, tanto le debía a Nana, que no podría negarle el placer de tomar un vaso de zumo,

- esta bien- dijo frustrada, desde hace 2 años que no me podía adelantar a Nana en la mañanas, es como si ella presintiera el momento en que tenia que levantarme, y se movía mucho mas rápido que yo. termino el zumo y un pequeño puño de frutas secas me las llevo a la boca, ella sonríe complacida, y me da un pequeño termo, y un paquete, que se de seguro es mi comida para mas tarde, le sonrío y le doy un beso en su frete, soy un poco mas alta que ella, cuando era joven de seguro era de mi estatura, pero ahora es una pequeña persona, muy poco se ve que alguna vez esa melena blanca, tubo unos hermosos rizos rubios, lo podía recordar por esas fotos viejas almacenadas en mi sótano- gracias Nana- dijo al finalizar

- recuerda no llegar tarde a la cena- dice para terminar, y me ve marchar en pórtico de la casa.

mi vecindario era un poco fuera de lo común, aterrador, es como lo llaman algunas personas del centro, pero como toda mi vida eh vivido en el, y no veo en el lo que ellos ven, aun que las casas alguna ves fueron las mas lujosas, lo desocupado de estas había hecho, quedar inhabitables, ecepto por 3 casas, las cuales aun tenían un poco de calor de casa, especialmente la mía, con esa chimenea que nana nunca dejaba de calentar, las otras dos parecía un poco mas a las otras, pero de vez en cuando tenían ese mismo calor que la mía, mire antes hacia atrás antes de perder la vista por completo de nana en el porche, de ahí en adelante no mire mas atrás, todo era mucho mejor cuando salía de casa, estar ahí me costaba respirar algunas veces. tome el atajo mas rápido para llegar al centro, tenia que llegar a tiempo, por que ya me había demorado demasiado en casa con el zumo y la fruta seca, miro alrededor y los locales que normalmente están cerrados cuando paso por la mañana estaban a medias luces, aun no habrían pero se escuchaban el movimiento adentro de ellos, tome un gran respiro y salí a toda prisa, pude ver algunos comerciantes que me saludaban, como el Sr. Thomson, de la frutería que ya estaba recibiendo la fruta nueva, yo solo me limite a sonreír y saludar, sin detenerme, ni nada por el estilo, cuando al fin di la ultima vuelta en los callejones y mire la mire ahí estaba mi CASA la que había estado habitando estos últimos años, esto era mas mi casa, aun que todas mis cosas debieran estar en otra parte, aquí estaba lo que necesitaba, y mire a Jason frotándose las manos por el frío, es ahí cuando me di cuenta que no había tomado mi chaqueta al salir, y realmente hacia frío

- buenos días Rose- me dijo mirándome- no tienes frío?- me pregunta con incredulidad

- buenos días Jason- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- no me di cuenta hasta que te vi. - dijo un poco despreocupada e intentado ser un poco ingenua-

- chica te enfermaras, y tu abuela no me lo perdonara- dice este un poco preocupado, el se había vuelto esa figura protectora desde hace poco, que no se sentía seguro como recriminar a una pequeña chica, de tan solo 17 años

- bueno vamos Jason, entremos en calor, y prendamos el horno y veras que se me pasa- dijo despreocupada, levanto la malla de fierro y veo por completo la tienda, este entra rápidamente y prende el anuncio de "abierto", y yo saco el tablero de las ofertas del día, a la calle, lo demás es cuestión de rutina, ya no nos hablamos uno al otro, estábamos ya sincronizados al mismo tiempo, cuando terminamos de prender el ultimo escaparate quito el seguro a la puerta de entrada y me coloco en la parte de atrás del escaparate, donde puedo escuchar a Jason ya luchando con un par de trastes en la cocina, tomo un gran respiro, y lo tomo, ah ese pequeño pedazo de tela, que desde el momento que me despierto anhelo poseer, ah ese pedazo de tela que me trae todos los días al mismo lugar, y que me saca la primera sonrisa franca del día, ese que pedazo de tela que vi muchas veces puesto en el, y que me arroga a sus brazos cada ves que me lo pongo, de pronto algo rompe ese momento de la mañana donde puedo ser yo y lo recuerdo, la campanilla de entrada anuncia el primer cliente del día. Suspiro y sonrío mecánicamente

- Srita. Primrose Mellark?- pregunta este chico de alredor de unos 24 años cabello rojizo, ojos color grises, inconfundible, no era de aquí, venia de la capital.

- así es soy yo- dijo un poco extrañada, nada bueno venia de la capital- en que le puedo servirle, algún pan especial?- dijo rápidamente, cortando toda intención que pudiera tener en mente, este no se da cuenta y continua caminando muy seguro hacia donde estaba

- no, muchas gracias- dice el amablemente, se queda contemplando el aparador y después ami- le puedo decir. Srita. Prim?- dice este precipitadamente, esto ya no marchaba nada bien, en mi interior grito _"no, nadie puede llamarme así, solo el_", pero solo me limito a sonreír forzadamente-

- Rose- dijo finalmente- es como me llaman generalmente- el me mira, y su cara muestra de preocupación algo había salido mal, y había tocado una fibra de la cual no estaba preparado a reaccionar-

- Ok Srita. Rose, mi nombre es Joe Hawthorne, - el apellido Hawthorne, rápidamente saca recuerdos de mi cabeza, no precisamente de mi infancia, y esos ojos grises empiezan a tener relación en algún sentido para mi ahora- creo que me puede sonar mi nombre de la columna, del Amanecer-dice un poco presuntuoso, y corta toda esperanza de poder asociar su nombre con algo bueno, un periodista, como los que ah estado circulando desde hace tiempo, todos ellos solo con un propósito en especial, estar sedientos de esa fascinante historia que era mi padre y mi madre

- creo que deje muy claro a sus compañeros reporteros, que no estamos interesados en dar alguna noticia, o comentario al respecto- dijo fríamente, esta mañana que había comenzado tan bien, que se empezaba tornarse desagradable, como era de costumbre cuando un reportero aparecía ala puerta- que mas necesitan, ya todo esta dicho, que no has visto las noticias, todo acabo olvídalo chico- aun que mi edad es mucho menor que el, estoy acostumbrado a tratar a reporteros que usualmente, su primer historia en su carrera periodística quieren tener es sobre mi historia familiar.

- o creo que empezamos mal chica- tratando de calmarme, al ver ya lo irritada que estaba ya- yo no soy como todos ellos- dice sonriente, como si fuera sus dientes perlas relucientes, embozando una sonrisa de superioridad muy distintiva del capitolio, eso rompe toda posible amabilidad que pudiera salir de mi- solo quiero hablar un poco

- hablar?- dijo ya híperventilando del coraje- para que, cual quier cosa que diga la trasverzaras, y mañana dirás que dije otra cosa completamente distinta- mi rabia aumentado, así como mi tonalidad de voz, eso hizo que Jason saliera de la cocina, antes de que pudiera estallar en un mar de insultos, nos miro y fácilmente como yo pudo darse cuenta que ese chico no era de aquí

- que pasa Rose, te molesta- dice este limpiándose las manos en el mandil, podía ser algo intimidante cuando el quería, era un hombre de alrededor de los 30 años fornido y alto, cual quería que lo viera a simple vista pensaría que trabaja en la fabrica, pero en cambio el siente un cierto placer por la masa como yo- es mejor que te vayas muchacho, la chica hablo- dijo este finalmente al ver toda mi cara roja de la ira.

- esta bien- dice este, rindiéndose, voltea y antes de salir por la puerta voltea donde nos encontrábamos Jason, e yo- pero sabes que no me rendiré- dice con esos ojos confiados, y sale

- estas bien Rose?- pregunta Jason tomándome de los hombros- quien era ese chico?- pregunta

- es reportero, viene de la capital- dijo fríamente un poco mas calmada,

- otro?- dice este no preguntando, si no con sonido de reproche- que no se cansan, que quieren de nosotros?- protesta

- lo que siempre quieren saber- dijo desilusionada, el me mira y me da una pequeña palmada en la espalda y alborota un poco mas mi alborotado cabello, ese hombre rudo algunas veces, poco afectivo, era lo mas cerca aun padre ahora.

- vamos Rose, no se hornearan solos- dice, y era la forma en como arreglaba mis problemas, vaciando en esa cocina todo mis sentimientos.

La mañana trascurrió sin algún otro incidente agradable, al termino de hornear los últimos panecillos de calabaza y queso de cabra la cuales era uno de nuestro favoritos, desde niño, miro el reloj, y recuerdo que Peter, esta a punto de salir de clases

-Jason, saldré un momento,- dijo

que le pareció hastaºº ahora mi primer capitulo, ah debo de decir que este es mi primer fin, que no es de Harry Potter, pero estos libros me a cautivado mi vida, esta ultimas 2 semanas y tenia que sacarlo de mi sistema, y la historia se después del epilogo, pliss comentarios

atte

nuriko


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP. 2**

La escuela elemental, estaba situada en el centro de la ciudad, el edificio era viejo, uno de los pocos edificios que había sobrevivido a la revolución, enfrente estaba la estatua de los héroes del distrito, no era necesario que estuvieran muertos para llegar ahí, pero eran generalmente los mas conocidos, y amados por la gente, y ahí estaba mi madre con hermoso negro y largo cabello amarrado sutilmente en una trenza que se colocaba en uno de sus hombros, el aspecto era joven, 1 año mas joven de lo que soy yo, no sonreía en eso había capturado la esencia de ella, no es que no sonriera nunca; traía una chaqueta y unos pantalones a juego, un arco en la mano y flechas en la espalda, es como si pudiera ver esos viejos videos de la revolución en casa, en su pecho estaba el símbolo de nuestro distrito El Sinsajo, el cual estaba segura que el prendedor estaría en el fondo de un cajón de mi madre, no lo veía mucho pero sabia que estaba ahí, alado de mi madre y tomados de la mano estaba mi padre, era raro verlos así, no eran de las personas que se demostraban tan afectivos en publico, mayormente responsabilidad de mi madre, en comparación de la estatua de ella, mi padre portaba una hermosa sonrisa, una chaqueta y pantalones iguales a los de mi madre, en su pecho descasaba un hermoso relicario con en forma de Sinsajo, eran tan diferentes, cuando era pequeña no entendía por que estaban juntos, mi padre siempre lleno de vida, sonriente, cariñoso; y mi madre seria, algunas veces retraída, y triste. Pero después estaban esos días en los que mi madre brillaba, y era completamente diferente, donde podía ver en los ojos de mis padres ese amor que nuca vi en otras parejas. Detrás de ellos como un padre protector estaba Haymitch Abernathy, no portaba vestiduras como la de mis padres, ni una arma, ni el símbolo del Sinsajo, solo una sonrisa enorme y sus brazos descansado en el respectivos hombros de mis padres, en la escuela nos enseñaron que el no estuvo en la línea de fuego pero fue unos de los autores mas importantes para la revolución.

Debajo de ellos estaba una banca donde me gustaba esperar a Peter, estaba a punto de sonar la timbre cuando escucho un pequeño carraspeo de garganta a unos cuantas distancia de mi

no crees que es un poco irónico, que estés sentada bajo la vigilancia de tus padres- dice esa voz, que reconocí inmediato, volteo y veo esos grises y intensos ojos, y su sonrisa irónica, es como si prendiera una flama en mi y el odio a todos los reporteros, nacía en el.

No te cansas de molestar a las personas- dijo con tono molesta, el me mira con ese aire de superioridad, que hace que se me enchine la piel

Realmente, no estaba persiguiéndote,- dice sonriendo, en ese entones el timbre de la escuela suena – aun que creo que te gustaría que lo hiciera- dice coquetamente, eso hace que hierva mi sangre, y puedo poco a poco a sentir como mi cara empieza a tornar un color rojo carmesí - esta vez, solo me atrae estas estatuas, como venir al distrito Sinsajo sin visitar este lugar- dice señalando a mis padres

Aun que no dudo que tus intenciones sean inocentes, y que sea mera casualidad, lo encuentro un poco conveniente de tu parte- dijo un poco mas tranquila, era evidente que quería sacarme de mis casillas, así que tenia que jugar mis cartas los suficientemente bien para no dejar escapar ningún detalle, por que es como si estuviera en juicio, todo lo que pudiera decir podría utilizarse en mi contra. El deja escapar una pequeña risita, que se me hace tan irritante, cuando siento una presencia detrás de nosotros, observándonos

Buenas tardes- dice el tan formal, tan serio, tan maduro, es como si no fuera niño, y era por que toda inocencia había desaparecido, mira cauteloso al cuadro, a mi de color carmesí inusual, y ah el con una sonrisa irónica

Oh- dice Joe al notar su presencia, da una vista rápida y comprueba lo que es de dominio común, Peter es una fiel copia de mi padre- su pongo que eres Peter Mellark?- mi hermano asienta con la cabeza, - Joe Hawthorne!- dándole la mano, este lo saluda teniendo sus reservas. - debe de ser difíciles, vivir a la sombra de sus padres, esperando llenar las expectativas del mundo- dice sagazmente, cuando termina de saludar a mi hermano, a diferencia de mi, mi hermano es un ser tranquilo, metódico, difícil de sacar de sus casillas, pero en cualquier nivel lo que había dicho era algo insultante, antes de que mi rabia contestara mi hermano se limito a decir

Difícil es para aquellos que saben que jamás llenaran esos zapatos,- dice mirándolo fijamente- para mi es un inspiración, un puto de partida para seguir- dice sonriente, Joe queda callado, mi hermano suele tener ese efecto con las personas, y me sorprende muy a menudo, tiene las justas palabras para cada quien, me siento culpable por que debí de ser yo quien defendiera a Peter, pero suelo no encontrar las palabras tan adecuadas como el, pero es que cuando estoy alrededor de el, me permito ser infantil de nuevo, y es que me odio por pensar como la demás gente, pero no lo puedo negar, el se párese tanto, no solo físicamente, si no la forma de andar, de mirar, comportarse ante todos, - es mejor que nos vayamos Rose,- me dice tranquilamente

Es cierto Peet- le dijo tomando de la mano- Nana nos espera- nos damos vuelta, sin esperar una respuesta de Joe, puedo sentir que Peter, voltea y dice un pequeño "adios", creo que fue la primera vez que lo vi. ser infantil, no hablamos mas, y por primera vez me sentí superior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Cuando se pierde un ser querido, las personas suelen responder de diferentes maneras, en el caso de Peter, fue algo peculiar, por 3 días no supimos de el, buscamos en todo el distrito, con todos sus amigos y cada uno de los lugares donde el podría esconderse, fuimos a la pradera, y al bosque, cuando Nana y yo habíamos perdido la esperanza en encontrarlo, es cuando regrese a la pradera, donde todo había empezado, donde todos esos momentos con él se formaron, y me senté en el viejo tronco donde ellos se sentaban a vernos jugar, sollocé un momento, necesitaba desahogarme, todo era demasiado doloroso, que me costaba tan solo respirar, no solo había perdido a un padre si no ah toda mi familia, y ahí estaba completamente sola, en ese lugar donde pase los mejores momentos de mi vida, no quería volver, y en cierto modo entendía a Peter, y el por que de su huida y otra parte de mi lo odiaba por dejarme ahí. Cuando ya había decidió hacer lo mismo que Peter huir, alejarme de todo dolor, lo es escuche, aquella pequeña respiración, venia de muy cerca, de demasiado cerca, de debajo de mi, me levante rápidamente y me asome en viejo tronco, y como si fuera un pequeño animalito escondido dentro del tronco, me miro con esos ojos grises claros, tenia una mirada que nunca olvidaría, tenia miedo. **

**- _que haces ahí_- le pregunto limpiándome unas lagrimas de las mejillas, el no contesto solo se limito a verme- _no sabes cuanto tiempo te hemos estado buscándote, Nana esta vuelta loca-_ soltándoselo rápidamente, el solo me miraba, era insoportablemente doloroso verlo así- _vamos Pete_- le dijo rogándoles, y unas lagrimas salen nuevamente,- _te necesitamos_ **

**- _no puedo_.- dice con miedo- _no quiero_ - dice llorando – _por que lo hizo Prim, por que lo hizo…- _repite de nuevo_ - por que nos dejo_- me recrimina, se aferra al fondo de ese tronco y baja la mirada para no verlo llorar de nuevo**

**- _no lo se Pete_- termino sediento, y lloro, y me rindo no podía consolar alguien cuando ni yo misma podía hacerlo para mi, una tibia mano me toca la mejilla, y miro a mi hermano, tal vez es el único ser en este plantea que pudiera comprender lo que siento, sale de su escondite, y me abraza, y dejo correr las lagrimas, Su estatuara no es superior a la mía, pero al simple contacto con su cuerpo libera una serie de sentimientos que no pensé tener, sollozo , lloro y me aferro a el, puedo sentir también que el me aprieta con su abrazo, puedo sentir su acelerado corazón**

**Después de estos tres días solo me había enfocando en encontrarlo, y no en mis propios sentimientos, me había convencido de que yo tenía que ser la fuerte, en toda esta tempestad, pero no lo era, yo tan solo era una niña que quería a su papa de vuelta.**

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Era nuestra costumbre regresar cada vez que podíamos, y si las obligaciones no lo permitían a la pradera, porque en ese lugar podíamos ser nosotros mismos, y que si era posible un lugar donde mi hermano dejara de ser ese pequeño adulto que se había convertido era ahí, donde nuestras infancia tomaba tanta relevancia, y sentados en ese viejo troco donde vi evaporarse la última gota de inocencia infantil de mi hermano.

_Traje panecillos de queso de cabra_- dándole unos cuantos, el me sonríe

_Gracias_- tan tímido

_Como ha ido en la escuela algo interesante has aprendido_-dijo ya casi mecánicamente

_Todo bien como siempre_- dice seriamente, mira hacia lo legos, y empieza a tirar pequeños trocitos de árbol, hacia el horizonte. Esos pequeños momentos, donde todo se olvidaba, y podíamos relajarnos viendo a otros niños jugar con sus padres, nos parecía tan lejanos, y nostálgicos recuerdos, hoy la pradera no estaba tan concurrida como de costumbre pero aun así era refrescante estar ahí.

_Deberíamos guardar unos cuantos panecillos para nana y mama_- dijo al verlo decidido a devorarlos todos

_Oh!-_ dice, al ver que quedan pocos- _es cierto ah ella le encantan, le dejare unos cuantos de calabaza también para que convine-_ con un tono tan cariñoso, y me duele escucharlo siempre tan preocupado por ella, tan atento, tan deseoso de complacer, y algunas veces no es bien gratificado, pero lo entiendo.- tú _crees que este ahí en casa cuando llegue?-_ me pregunta

_Quien?-_ pregunto despreocupada, sin entender

_El reportero_- me dice, muy casualmente dando por sentado que entendía de quien hablaba mientras guardaba en su morral de la escuela las restantes galletas,

_Porque estaría, si bien saben por la orden de restricción que no deben molestarnos en casa_- le recuerdo,

_Si pero no creo que aplique a familiares_- me dice muy despreocupado mirándome, y metiéndose al boca una pequeña galletita que tenia oculta en su bolsillo-

_Familiares_?-dijo desconcertada, y es como todo dentro de mi cabeza empezara a ser una revolución, intentando conectar ah ese chico de ojos de color grises, conmigo, y fue como un trueno, cuando lo descubrí- _Gale Hawthorne_- termino diciendo, como no lo supe, como no lo relacione, esos ojos grises son claramente de la veta, donde había nacido mi madre, pero era diferente a los rasgos de un nativo Sinsajo, con esos cabellos rojizos, y con todo ese aire de superioridad del capitolio que destilaba, como asociarlo con el mejor amigo de mi madre, con nuestro ficticio tío Gale

_El tío Gale_- dice Peter muy rimbombante, como si le causara gracia solo decirlo- _y porque no presentarse con la carta de primo_- dice mi hermano pensativo, y estaba en lo cierto, normalmente reporteros iban y venían a nuestra casa deseosos de información, y eran rechazados por la orden de restricción que hace unos años mi padre había sacado para que no nos molestara, pero siendo familiar, no aplicaba,

_Solo quiere sacarnos información_-dijo molesta

_Información_?-dice dudoso- _que información puede ser útil, el puede tener mas información de que nosotros tenemos.- _ y en cierto modo es cierto, todos esos años nuestros padres participaron el los juegos y la revolución, es algo oscuro para nosotros, y no es que este simplemente borrado del mapa, tenemos el libro donde nuestros padres se dedicaron a plasmar sus sentimientos sobre esa época y las personas, importantes, pero jamás nos pudieron llenar esos huecos del por que tenemos un tío Gale, pero jamás lo hemos conocidos, y que hace unos pocos años supimos que había fallecido,

_Debe de haber algo que nosotros sabemos, que él no_- dijo finalmente, es verdad, el libro jamás salio a la luz publica, y cualquier reportero estaría deseoso de poner las manos sobre el, y lo se por que cada vez que veía en la escuela sobre la revolución, había hechos que no concedían, como lo relataba la versión oficial y la versión del libro cual de los dos era verdad nunca tome el tiempo para averiguarlo

_Tal vez sea útil hablar con él_- dice Peter

_No creo que sea buena idea_- temo cada vez que un reportero se acerca a notros y temo no solo por mi o por Peter, temo por mi madre

_Realmente no tienes curiosidad_? _No quieres saber del famoso tio Gale, que nunca conocimos y que siempre nos hablaron de él?, de porque nunca regreso al Sinsajo? De porque cuando mamá supo de su muerte se encerró 1 semana sin salir, y ni siquiera hablaba de él antes? Y finalmente Prim_**- **me dice casi sin aliento, solo me decía Prim cuando hablaba serio, además sabia que esas preguntas estaban en su cabeza muchos antes de que Joe entrara a nuestra vida- _por que tenemos un tío, que realmente no tiene nada que ver con nuestra familia_- era todo absolutamente verdad cada cosa que él decía, si en su momento me pregunte quien era el famoso Tio Gale, que parecía que todos lo conocía, que había sido parte fundamental de la revolución, pero a pesar de eso él no tenia una estatua en el parque, de por que en el libro lo nuestro padres lo mencionan como el gran amigo de mamá, pero para el mundo el era nuestro tío, de cualquier forma nunca nos visito ni telefoneo, hasta donde yo se, pero recuerdo perfectamente el día de su muerte, porque ese día yo acompañe a mi padre a la panadería, cuando él entero de su muerte, cerramos casi una semana, por que mi padre no se separo de mi madre ni un momento, nunca había visto a ella tan triste, tan desolada, tan perdida, no hasta la muerte de mi padre años mas a delante, un día le pregunte a nana sobre Gale, ella solo miro y me dedico una sonrisa melancólica acompañada de una frase "era un gran chico, le debemos mucho", pero había algo que no eh comentado con nadie

_**Flashback**_

_**Llego temprano como de costumbre, por que eh de decir me da escalofrió esa casa en la oscuridad, pero no siempre fue así, era normal cuando era niña este lugar me encantaba, era feliz correteando algunos gansos sueltos que solían estar por dondequiera, pero después pues de su muerte todo se derrumbo porque no me había dado cuenta de lo impórtate que mi padre era no solo para mí y mi familia, si no para un mundo de gente que dependía de él, uno de esos era el viejo Haymitch, cuyo el tiempo que yo tenía memoria, siempre estaba con una copa en la mano, era viejo, tan viejo como nana o mucho mas, pero su aspecto era descuidado, mi padres trataban de mantener la casa en pie, cuando Haymitch ya no pudo mantener mas gansos, y la bebida se había consumido lo último de sus neuronas, mi padre contrato una crida para que cuidara de la casa, y mucho en parte cuidar de él, algunas veces estaba lucido, y podía recordar muchas cosas, pero otras veces me daba escalofrió solo mirarlo los ojos, porque podía intimidarme mucho.**_

_**Toque el timbre solo una vez, no quería despertarlo a la hora de su siesta, llevaba pan, como acostumbra mi padre hacer, la sonrisa de Katherine me contesto al abrir, era un poco más joven que Nana, pero sus cabellos no eran tan blancos eran grises, y su color de piel no era tan blanco, su mirada era cansada, y su cuerpo lo demostraba una vida llena de sacrificios, y de trabajos duros**_

_**Hola Rose!- me dice muy amablemente- **_

_**Hola Katherine- le dijo un poco ansiosa, mientras con las rodajas de pan aun calientes en mis brazos,- él está bien?- pregunto automáticamente**_

_**Si- dice ella, invitándome a pasa, dudo un poco y entro- ah estado un poco despierto, creo que le gustara verte-**_

_**Eh!- dijo dudándolo**_

_**No dudes, ah él le agradara ver una cara familiar- dice ella dulcemente, empujándome hacia la biblioteca,- ahora está sentado en la biblioteca – me dice quitándome el pan de las manos, asiento y me dirijo ah ella, y la casa tenía solo una tenue luz que alumbraba el camino, es que no era necesario, tanta luz, solo él y Katherine viven ahí, y ninguno de los dos ven muy bien **_

_**Hola- dijo, y escucho mi voz un poco temblorosa- el no responde, está sentado enfrente de la chimenea encendida, - hola!- dijo un poco más fuerte, me acerco ah él y puedo notar que estaba dormido en el sillón y tiene una copa vacía en la mano, y sonrió, porque después de todo, la muerte de mi padre, mi madre, lo único constante de todo esto era Haymitch y su bebida, aparte de que era un consuelo que no estuviera despierto, era mucho más fácil manejar las visitas cuando dormía, trato de quitarle con delicadeza la copa de la mano que hace que se me resbale y salga rodando por el tapete hasta la chimenea encendida, y voy por ella**_

_**Oh!, preciosa!- me dice con su voz, ronca claramente afectada por el alcohol, un sudor frio atraviesa mi espalda, - que haces aquí preciosa, huyendo de nuevo de tus problemas amorosos- dice **_

_**No soy ella- dijo cuando me levanto y me dirijo hacia él, lo sabía era la única forma que me llamara así**_

_**Ah no mientas,- dice el tratando de enfocarme, - es la única forma que vengas a tomar una copa de vino conmigo, cuál de los dos es ahora, el cazador o el panadero- dice el, sonriente,**_

_**Flashback end**_

No sé porque lo recordé ahora, siento el presentimiento que tiene que ver algo con la Joe,

_No importa, no quiero hablar con él, el pasado es el pasado, dejémoslo a_trás- le dijo al final

_No puedo_,- dice fríamente, quedamos un poco en silencio y odio cuando discutimos, suele suceder que siempre él tiene razón, pero esta vez no me haré para atrás, eh estado protegiendo esta familia desde hace tiempo y no ahora me daré por vencida

_Me tengo que ir Jason se ah quedado mucho tiempo solo_-finalmente le dijo- _estarás bien? Ya iras a casa?_

_No aun no, iré a ver las trampas, después a casa-_

_Ok muy bien, nos vemos_- y me despido, me duele ser tan fría con mi hermano, pero puede ser un poco terco.

* * *

><p>ah espero que les guste se que eh tardado un poco, pero en estas vacaciones tratare de ponerme al dia, y espero respuestas comentarios, esta lenta la historia, digan algo comente pliss! atte nuriko<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Puedo ver la cara de Peeta rodeada de un aurora blanca, estaba sonriente como la última vez que lo vi, pero poco a poco se torna fría la sonrisa, falsa y empiezo a notar que no era aurora, si no rosas blancas, y la dulce cara de Peeta empieza a tornarse trasparente, sin vida, y las rosas empiezan a mancharse de color rojo, y trato de llegar ah él pero no puedo algo me sujeta los piernas, me siento completamente desesperada, grito y chillo tratando de llegar ah él, pero el poco a poco se sumerge en ese valle de rosas blancas manchadas de sangre. Y despierto, toda sudada en mi cama, completamente sola, y me levanto aun aturdida, sin que mis piernas me respondan correctamente, y salgo disparada a las escaleras y caigo, unos 10 escalones hacia el primer descanso, el golpe me marea, pero puedo distinguir su figura descendiendo de las escaleras, y un golpe de aire me trae el olor a pan recién orneado, y susurro

_-Peeta- _ y es como si él me respondiera voltea, y me mira y veo sus hermosos dientes blancos, después siento una presencia arriba de las escaleras y noto la figura de mi madre en bata de dormir, correr hacia mi

- _Katniss estas bien_- me dice llegando hacia donde estoy, tocándome la cabeza y cerciorándose de que no haya ninguna herida

- _Peeta-_dijo aun mirando ah donde estaba sus dientes_- Peeta_- susurro de nuevo, y las lagrimas regresas, y es porque nunca se fueron

- _él se ah ido Katniss_- me dice mi madre consolándome,- _vamos a tu cuarto, si no los chicos despertaran_- dice ella tratando de tranquilizarme, pero nada ni nadie ah sido efectivo para tranquilizarme, no desde que él se fue, mis piernas tambalean, un tanto por golpe en las escaleras, pero en gran parte era porque había perdido desde hace dos años mucho peso, y mi estado de salud se había estando deteriorando rápidamente, especialmente por la falta de sueño, y era en parte por mi terror de dormir, y esas pesadillas que nunca se fueron, y el juego que había estado repitiendo en mi cabeza había dejado de ser efectivo, las pastillas nunca volvieron a ser opción así que mi madre se dedicaba a buscar un método para hacerme dormir; trato de meterme a la cama como pudo, no era una mujer muy fuerte, pero mi cuerpo no representaba mucho obstáculo para ella, se metió a la cama conmigo como lo había hecho los últimos años, aun que sabía que ella no me calmaría, nunca volví a sentirme segura en sus brazos, era lo más cercano a seguridad que podría tener- _vamos cariño tranquilízate_

- _el estaba ahí_- le dijo entre cortante- _pude verlo-_ le dijo sollozando-

- _cariño él no estaba ahí-_ me lo dice dulcemente, mientras me acaricia el pelo, es que ahora me constaba tanto distinguir entre lo que no era real y lo que sí lo era, o era simplemente que no deseaba saberla, porque en la realidad era demasiado dolorosa, - _tienes que descasar, no has dormido en días_ – continua diciéndome mientras me acaricia mas el cabello

- _no puedo_- aun que me aferre a poder dormir un poco y recuperar un poco de cordura, se que será inútil

_- por lo menos intentemos cerrar los ojos por ahora-_ dice ella,

no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que me sucedía, sabía que ella ahora era un pilar importante para mí y para mis niños, ella necesitaba descansar si yo no podía estar al 100% con ellos alguien tenía que serlo, y lo hago cierro los ojos y poco a poco mi respiración va cediendo y normalizándose haciendo que mi madre caiga dormida en un rato, pero yo no puedo y me levanto sin hacer ningún ruido y me escabullo de la cama, no quería salir de mi cuarto, no quiero despertar a Rose y a Peter, mis pequeños, ah como les eh hecho daño con esto, era una de las de las cosas que puedo arrepentirme de tenerlos, de poderlos arrastrarlos a ese lugar oscuro donde eh estado viviendo los últimos años, después de un rato de deambular por mi cuarto, con el cuidado debido para no despertar ah nadie, miro el reloj de peinador, eran casi las 5 de la mañana, así que me apresuro, y saco unos pantanosillos, un par de calcetines limpios y una camisa y unos calzoncillos, y los pongo en el taburete de lado de su cama, cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de los cuartos, de seguro era Rose, que se preparaba para ir abrir la panadería, era tan ruidosa, y estaba segura que ella trataba de ser lo más silenciosa posible, pero nunca lo era, era tan ruidosa como su padre al intentar cazar, pero en cambio mi pequeño Peter podía escabullirse a mi recamara y dejarme junto a la mesa panecillos sin darme cuenta, mamá despierta y me ve parada alado del taburete, me mira con pena, pero no dice nada, esa ropa terminara al final del día de nuevo en un cajón, se escucha un poco más del ruido proveniente de la recamara de Rose

_Ya se ah levantado_- le dijo, ella mira el reloj

_Ah!, un poco tarde de lo habitual- _suspira_- iré ah prepararle algo de comer, _

_Gracias mamá-_le dijo

_No te preocupes cariño, y por favor vuelve a la cama, descasa, necesitas dormir – sabiendo que la había dejado dormir, mientras yo deambulaba en la habitación_

_Lo sé no te preocupes,- _antes de irse le dij_o- mamá..- _ella me mira como si supiera lo que continua

_No sabrán del incidente de hace un rato_- y sale a la concina, respiro un poco aliviada, no quería me mis hijos se preocuparan, se que Rose es más consciente de mi situación, de lo que es Peter, pero no quería preocuparla más de lo habitual, y en cierto modo ahora entendía a mamá cuando me miraba así, después de la muerte de mi padre, y no lo entendí hasta que vi esa misma mirada en los ojos de Rose, no me perdonaba ser tan débil, ni yo misma me lo perdonaba, así que no podía dejarle toda la responsabilidad, y día a día me encontraba luchando con ese pasajero oscuro que nunca se ah dio, tomo un respiro, ah esta hora él estaría duchándose, o jugueteando con mi melena tratando de tranquilizarme si hubiera sido una noche de pesadillas, así que tomo un gran respiro y trato de cerrar los ojos, pero escucho como la puerta principal y me levanto para acercarme a la venta, y la miro salir apurada, hoy no vino a despedirse, y vuelvo a la cama, trato cerrando los ojos, pero no consigo el sueño, juego un poco con mi medallón, y caigo vencida hacia el otro lado de la cama, y me abrazo a su almohada, y por un momento lo huelo y trato imaginar su cuerpo alado de mi, hundo mi cabeza más en la almohada, y rescato su aroma a canela y pan horneado, y me aferro ah eso, porque ahora este es mi juego, el de la imaginación, el del pretender que no se ah ido, el que me hace daño cada vez mas pero el que por el momento me mantiene para seguir viendo el siguiente amanecer, y era como refugiarme en la fantasía, ahora escuchaba claramente la regadera, y su cantoneo matutino, la habitación se iluminaba, y me sentía fuerte, solo saber de su existencia alrededor mío, y con ese suave canturreo en mi cabeza, y su cuerpo cálido en mis brazos, me pierdo un momento en la dicha

_Mamá_- me dice una voz dulce, y abro los ojos, y la habitación vuelve a ser oscura y lúgubre, y todo regresa a la realidad, mi miro unos ojos grises profundo como si estuviera viendo mi propia imagen en un espejo, pero no era yo, era él

_Pet_- le dijo suavemente y le acaricio la cara, el toma mi mano

_Solo quería decirte que ya me voy al colegio_- el jamás falta ah despedirse

_Qué bien cariño, as comido algo antes_- le pregunto, el asiente- _entonces no me queda más que decirte que tengas un buen día_- dándole una sonrisa apagada, me levanto y le doy un beso en la frente,

_Quisiera saber, si gustarías después de la escuela ir un poco al bosque a cazar- _me dice seriamente, y era como el trataba de consolarme, no había muchas palabras entre nosotros, pero el bosque era como nos conectábamos entre nosotros

_Hoy no querido, no me siento muy bien-_ le dijo finalmente, me mira con tristeza, lo sabe que un día sin caza es un día oscuro para mí, me mira y me da un beso en la cabeza, poniendo en entendido que ahora no me preocupe por él que se cuidara solo

_Entonces, te traeré un gran venado-_ me dice sonriendo, el nunca se rinde, así que sonrió- _dile a Nana que prepare una gran olla, para cocinarlo_

_Me conformo con un ardilla-_ le dijo riendo, el me mira, y en ese momento un escalofrió corre por mi cuerpo

_Pero yo quiero traerte un venado-_ me dice riendo me da un último beso en la cabeza, y sale de la habitación, por un momento lo vi en él esa mirada, tratándome de proteger, y me forzó a no creer, porque no quería jalar en esta locura a Peter, mi pequeño niño que no tiene nada que ver, pero es que en algunas veces, era tan como él, respiro hondo y trato de no irme, de no perderme como hace un momento, por que ver a Peter, me recuerda que tengo seguir por ellos.

Dentro de un rato, mi madre regresa para avisarme que el almuerzo está listo, bajo para desintoxicarme del ambiente de la recamara, y entro a la cocina, tomo un puño de fruta seca que estaba en la mesa, una rebanada de pan con leche, mi estomago no quiere más siento nauseas, camino un poco al estudio y descanso un poco en el sofá, aun si poder dormir hasta el mínimo ruido del aire golpeando la ventana me mantiene despierta, después de un poco, mi madre regresa con un frasco, y sé que es hora de mi medicina, cada día cuando los chicos se van , y estamos segura que no regresaran en un buen rato, mi madre saca sus antiguo libro de curaciones eh intenta hacer unas mesclas de hierbas para poder dormir un poco, algunas veces solo para tranquilizarme un poco, o para dormir, nada lo suficiente fuerte para que cuando una pesadilla llegue no pueda despertar rápido, muchas veces esas medicinas me hacen más daño y termino delirando, esta vez son fuertes porque en el momento en que las tomo, me siento mareada, y caigo en el sofá, trato un tiempo en reaccionar, cuando logro levantarme me siento un poco aturdida todo el día aun sin poder descasar ayudo en lo que puedo en los labores del hogar, nunca fui demasiado buena en ellos pero trato de ayudar en lo que puedo, entro a la recamara de Rose, la cual anteriormente era de Prim, y tomo la ropa sucia, y hago igual con la de Peter cuando estoy en su recamara, levanto un par de cosas del suelo, me sorprendo cuando encuentro el libro, en la portada un dibujo hecho por Peeta, que me saca un sollozo, pero me tapo la boca y dejo el libro en el la mesa, y continuo recogiendo, puedo ver un montón de hojas sueltas alrededor del escritorio de Peter, tiene la hermosa habilidad como su padre de convertir las hojas más insignificantes en algo hermoso, puedo ver un par de aves, y el boceto de algunos animales en sus hojas, no muevo nada todo lo dejo como esta, miro hacia la distancia el cuarto de Peter tenía una excelente vista ah la casa continua, y me quedo observando que había alguien en el porche de la casa de Haymitch, podía observar a Katherine en la puerta, y me acerco a la ventana para observar mejor, y lo veo y era como un golpe de aire helado entrando en mi cuerpo, su cuerpo, su compleción, su forma de moverse y de la forma en que hacia ademanes, al parecer Katherine estaba molesta, cuando ellos sienten mi mirada voltean, y en es momento vi esos ojos sentí que la distancia que había entre nosotros se había disminuido y vi a Gale ante mí.

* * *

><p>ah eh vuelto mas rapido de lo que eh pensado, aki les dejo el 4 capitulo ah espero que les guste, ya era hora que sacara ami kerida katniss del closet, pero era tan doloroso pensar una idea de ella sin Peeta que esa idea se torturo unos dias ah pero ahora que esta aqui espero que les guste, y porfavor comente! tal vez tarde en el capitulo 5 pero no desespereis ya se acabaron las vacaciones asi que se apoco lo que escriba pero continuare!<p>

atte nuriko


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

El atardecer es uno de los momentos favoritos de mi día, bueno uno de sus momentos favoritos, y por ende era mío, podía recordar esos fines de semana cuando regresábamos de la panadería nos deteníamos en la vereda hacia la casa donde se notaba ese color naranja, y compartíamos un par de panecillos, se completaba algunas veces cuando nos encontrábamos a Peter y Mamá de regreso de caza, puedo recordar como si fuera ayer esos ojos que le llenaban de tranquilidad, me detengo y miro al sol apunto de desaparecer pintando el cielo con sus últimos rayos, tomo un panecillo de queso de mi bolsa y lo como simbólicamente, ahora este ritual me recuerda que hoy no ah sido un mal día que mañana vale la pena volver a vivir, para poder ver algo tan bello como esto, me apresuro, y llego antes de lo usual a casa puedo ver por la chimenea prendida que Nana no ah terminado la cena,

_hola Nana-_ dijo entrando a la cocina

_hola cariño, como te fue en tu día-_

_generalmente bien_- le dijo, no comentar sobre Joe por el momento- _y aquí todo estado bien?, como estado mamá?_

_Bien generalmente – _medita un poco y como tratando de disminuir el impacto de sus palabras_- Bueno, tuvimos una situación esta mañana-_

_Situación?- _pregunto extrañada, un sudor frío recorre mi espalda, no había podido mantener a salvo a mamá de Joe

_Si, realmente no sabia exactamente que estaba pasando, como ah mediodía estaba yo ocupada en la cocina y escuche ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación de Peter, así encontré a tu madre muy alterada, me costo mucho calmarla, tuve que darle un calmante para tranquilizarla_

_Pero ahora esta bien?- _pregunto

_Si ahorita esta tranquila, tratando de descansar un poco Peter esta con ella- _me dice y logro confirmarlo por que veo en la mensa una racione los panecillos que le había entregado esta tarde

_Que ah hecho que se ponga así?_

_No lo sabia hasta ase unos momentos que Katherine vino para decirme que un reportero fue a visitarla-_ me dice aun tranquilamente- _y al parecer Katniss los vio desde el cuarto de Peter,_- dice aun con fundida, del por que mi madre se perturbaría, no era la primera vez – _pero no se por que realmente se altero tanto_

_Nosotros si- _dice esa voz tranquiladetrás de mi- _por que se parece al tío Gale-_ dice Peter

_Gale?_- dice extrañada Nana

_Si es Joe Hawthorne, es reportero y viene del "amanecer"- _dijo, no quería decirlo por que se que Nana había pasado un tiempo con los Hawthorne cuando estudio medicina en distrito Lyme, Nana se queda pensativa un momento y toma asiento al igual que Peter e yo

_Joe es un chico amable no creo que haya sido tan rudo como digo Katherine-_ dice finalmente, aun pensativa- _reportero?_,- dice sin convencerse de la situación- _creo que al final desistió de convertirse en militar como toda su familia – _dice para si misma-_chicos Joe es un chico bueno lo conocí en el tiempo que pase con Hazelle, no creo que ande por la ciudad hostigando gente_-dice sin reservas

_Ah ido a mi escuela en la salida-_ dice Peter

_Y ah estado en la panadería por la mañana-_ decido decir, no podía entender como Nana tenia ese concepto de él, después de lo poco que había visto de su personalidad no parecía la persona amable que ella mencionaba -_ creo que cualquier cosa que haya dicho Katherine respecto a él se queda corta-_dijo enfadada, nos quedamos en un silencio sabia muy bien que Nana pensaba lo contrario, y Peter conociéndolo no le importaba como ese chico arrogante era, siempre y cuando encontrara respuestas, _- como esta mamá?-_ tratando de romper el hielo que se había formando en la conversación

_Bien esta dormida,-_ dice finalmente Peter, pensativo como si no fuera todo completamente lo que tenia que decir- _parecía tranquila_- termia diciendo- _hasta pudiera decir que pude notar una sonrisa en su expresión-_ mamá feliz? Eso no era algo que pasara usualmente, y mucho menos desde su muerte creo que nunca la volví a verla sonriendo

_Esto puede ser algo bueno- _dice Nana_- _

_Bueno_?- pregunto con incredulidad

_Si Joe esta de nuestra parte, y siendo reportero es mucho mejor- _dice optimista Nana

_No lo creo Nana, por algo llego presentándose como lo hizo, por que no lo vino simplemente directamente hacia ti, tu lo conoces _

_No lo se querida, pero lo que yo conocí de Joe es un buen chico, y merece el beneficio de la duda_

_No lo Quiero seca de mamá- _dijo firmemente

_Yo tampoco, - _se une Peter_- no por ahora- _termina diciendo, Nana no objeta asuntos con respecto mi madre solía ceder,

_Peter!_- trato de objetar

_No Rose, ni te esfuerces- _dice

_Pero sabes que mamá no esta en condiciones_

_Ninguno de ustedes sabe como realmente esta mamá, especialmente tu Rose que huyes todos los días para no enfrentarte a la realidad- _es rudo, cruel y sincero_- no esta loca, ella nos necesita, ella también esta sufriendo- _lo odio, lo odio me dijo a mi misma, por que es todo es verdad,

_Calma Peter-_ dice Nana tratando de tranquilizar la situación

_Esta bien Nana-_dice ya no tan exaltado- _yo iré a ver como esta- _se levanta y se va, se escucha como sube las escaleras,

_Yo no la eh dejado- _dijo finalmente

_Lo se pero tu hermano no ve algunas cosa que tu haces-_ dice nana-_pero de ves en cuando pasa a despedirte en las mañanas, eso le gustara mucho-_

_Lo intentare-_dijo finalmente, trato de no recordarlo, me molesta_- que es lo que quiere nana-_ termino diciendo- _que es lo que quiere ese reportero, venir aquí después de tanto tiempo_

_Querida, no lo se, ahí muchas cosas que no tengo la explicación-_ dice pensativa- _Gale y Katniss era muy buenos amigos_- había en su entonación de esas frases que me da escalofrío- _pero después del termino de la revolución, no fueron exactamente tan entrañables como eran_- toma un sorbo en de té- _algo realmente paso entre ellos, que jamás pude preguntárselo- _tenia esa duda desde hace mucho tiempo, tenia que decirlo, mi corazón estaba acelerado, pero tenia miedo a la confirmación

_Ella lo amaba?_- le pregunto y con mas miedo a una respuesta afirmativa la miro, ella sonríe

_Ella lo amaba,- _me confirma_- pero tal vez no de la forma en lo que tu quieres ver-_ termina diciendo tranquilamente

_Ahí otro diferente tipo de amor?_- pregunto,

_Muchos-_ termina diciendo y antes de que se sucediera otra cosa la, el timbre de la puerta suena – _yo iré-_ termina diciendo- _querida puedes poner los platos, ya es hora de cenar-_ dice antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrir, tarda un poco cuando escucho de nuevo que la puerta se cierra, Nana tarda un poco en regresar y me preocupo termino de poner los platos en la mesa y voy hacia en la entrada una pequeña risa me distrae, era de Nana y estaba acompañada, no termino de imaginar quien podría ser cuando lo descubro mirando su cabello rojizo como fuego quemándose

_Oh! Querida- _dice Nana al verme-_ es mejor que arreglemos las cosas antes que se compliquen mas – _

_Hola preciosa- _dice Joe

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, espero no tardar mas tiempo en los otros tenerme paciencia espero cometarios por favor


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**FLASHBACKS**

**El sol entraba por la ventana y pegaba justo en mi cara, podía sentir el calor que este tenia, un dulce aroma a vainilla me hacia despertaba cada mañana con una sonrisa, y su cuerpo junto al mío me recordaba que hoy había sido una noche mas sin pesadillas, me siento forzada a abrir los ojos y mirarlo con el sol espaldas ah él lo hacia ver mas brillante de cómo lo era antes, sus pestañas se perdían entre la luz del día entrando por la ventana, justo como los cabellos de su barba, respiraba tan constante tan tranquilo, me hacia pensar que el también había tenido una noche tranquila, no aguanto mas y acaricio suavemente su cara tratando no despertarlo, rodeo sus cejas con la punta de mis dedos, tiene tantas texturas, rugoso y suave, a pesar de su constante exposición al fuego, su piel no esta reseca y escamosa, es tersa y sana **

**_as dormido bien?-_ me pregunta aun con los ojos cerrados**

**_si, sin pesadillas_- le dijo con una risita exaltando un triunfo mas, por que noche sin ellas, auguraba un buen día_- y tu? algún ataque?_**

**_Ninguno_-me dice, y se acerca hacia mi, me abraza y huele el cabello_- no cuando estas junto ami- _**

**_Tengo una semana de retraso_- le suelto, y es que no podía contenerme, me había estado torturando demasiado tiempo, y era una idea feliz y perturbarte ala vez, y el abraza con mas fuerza ya sabe el significado de esas palabras, hunde su cara mas en mi cabello**

**_Estas segura?-_ pregunta ingenuo, se que le hacia ilusión **

**_Tanto como lo estaba con Peter, pero…-_ el se despega de mi, y por primera vez en el día veo sus ojos, y es que podríamos cambiar físicamente todo lo que quisiéramos, pero siempre que veía su intenso color azul, lo sabia él estaba ahí después de tanto tiempo "el chico del pan" aun continuaba ahí para mi – _no soy tan joven- _**

**_No somos tan jóvenes_- me dice acariciando la mejilla- _pero cualquier cosa que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado_- y era tan franco, sentía que me liberaba de un peso, y ciertamente ya no éramos jóvenes y este retraso representaría otra cosa que un embarazo, pero solo la idea de tener otro hijo me hacia sentir miedo, no es que no los quisiera no puedo imaginar una vida sin ver los ojos de Rose o la sonrisa de Peter por las mañanas, pero es que algunas veces sentía que no hacia mi papel de madre, en cambio Peeta era un padre natural y hacia que se viera tan fácil, y no podría negarle a ningún niño un padre como él, así que cualquier cosa que sucediera lo podría pasar siempre y cuando Peeta estuviera a mi lado **

**-_gracias-_ y le doy un beso- _gracias por todo Peeta_- me mira con preocupación**

**-_jamás digas eso_- me dice molesto- _no es un favor_, - puedo notar sus mejillas encendidas, como cuando regresa después de un día caluroso en la panadería- _gracias debería pedírtelas yo, por todo lo que me as dado_, - y pega sus labios con los míos al inicio fue fuerte como de desesperación, después fue tierno y intenso como suelen ser esos besos de Peeta que me tranquiliza, esos que despierta en mi esa hambre de mas. El ruido de algo caer rompe el ambiente_- Prim-_dice Peeta**

**_Tan ruidosa-_ dijo con una risa- _no lo heredo de mi_- dijo en broma, Peeta voltea y me dirige una mirada de desden **

**_Si supieras que esa chica, es mas parecida a ti, de lo que es de mi_-dice entre serio y bromista- _tendrá mis aficiones, pero esa chica se parece a ti-_ levantándose**

**_No lo creo, no me es fácil de congeniar con ella_- dijo-**

**_Ah, es por eso_- me mira – _son demasiado parecidas, las dos son unas tercas, muy orgullosas- _le lanzo una almohada, el la esquiva con facilidad, yo frunzo el seño y el ríe_- pero a las dos las adoro- _se acerca para darme un beso, lo esquivo, me mira, me rindo y lo beso , entra al baño**

**_Ira contigo hoy a la panadería_?- pregunto aun recostada**

**_Si hoy trataremos de hacer una tarta de manzana, saldrás con Pett al bosque?- _se escucha el abrir de la regadera**

**_Si, podremos algunas trampas, tengo planeado enseñarle unos trucos, si pudieras ver Peeta, ese chico me sorprende cada día mas de su habilidad con las manos, pudo tejer una ese nudo, que no pude yo hacerlo hasta los 15- _dijo sorprendida, Peter había heredado mi pasión por la caza y la sorpréndete habilidad de Peeta con las manos, tanto podía tejer la mas laboriosa trampa como trasformar un pedazo de papel en una verdadera obra de arte con tanta delicadeza. No podía negar que Rose tenia sus habilidades en la repostería, pero jamás presto atención a una pieza de papel como Peter- _que te parece después de poner unas cuantas trampas, pasar a la panadería por un par de panecillos para __Haymitch, lo eh visto un poco desmejorado, unas caras familiares le aria bien, que te parece?-_ no responde, la regadera no lo deja escuchar, me levanto y saco unos pantanosillos, un par de calcetines limpios y una camisa y unos calzoncillos, y los pongo en el taburete de lado de su cama, tomo mi peine del peinador y empiezo a desenredar ese cabello revoltoso que tengo por las mañanas cuando un estruendo me sorprende, provenía del baño - _Peeta esta bien?-_ toco la puerta, no recibo respuesta- _Peeta?-_ mi voz empieza a sonar alarmada, intento abrir la puerta pero esta con seguro- _Peeta abre la puerta, estas bien?-_ de nuevo nada- _Peeta!-_ un chillido sale de mi boca, desesperación, - _Peeetaaa!-_ grito y poco a poco empiezo a escuchar un ruido a dentro, los 2 minutos mas largos de mi vida**

**_Estoy bien preciosa- _con un filo de voz, empiezo a sentir el agua en mis pies, volteo la veo teñida de un color rojizo que hace que la sangre de mi cuerpo se acelere mas, **

**_Abre la puerta, Peeta- _le dijo con voz furiosa**

**_Estoy bien preciosa- _con una voz mas fuerte**

**_Por favor-_le dijo ya sumida en una desesperación, antes que termine de hablar, se escucha como el seguro se quita, nada me había preparado para ver eso, un Peeta semi desnudo, controlando una hemorragia nasal que había manchado la mayoría del baño y parte de el, supuse que fue por el golpe con el grifo de la regadera que ahora se hallaba en el piso y el agua salía a borbotones, corro hacia él, estaba aturdido tomo una toalla y intento limpiar todo rastro de sangre de su cara y aprieto fuertemente su nariz para controlar el sangrado, lo siento en el retrete lo mas rápido posible pero se notaba débil- _que paso?-_ pregunto ya cuando cierro la llave principal que controlaba el grifo**

**_No lo se-_ responde aun confundido, regreso con el aun sentado y tratando de parar la sangre que insistentemente salía, se escucha la puerta principal **

**_PAPA!_!- gritaba la voz de Rose, miro a Peeta, el niega la con la cabeza, lo recargo a un costado para que pueda descansar y le levanto la cabeza para que deje de salir la sangre**

**_No te muevas ya regreso-_ le dijo el asiente, cuando estoy apunto de salir del baño **

**_Katnnis!_- con una voz temblorosa que meda un hueco en el corazón, volteo y me señala mi bata empapada y cubierta de sangre, tomo 2 toallas una para limpiarme la sangre y otra para enredarme en ella y me dirijo a la puerta de la recamara el minuto mas largo en mi mente viaja a la arena de nuevo viendo a un joven Peeta ensangrentado, pero por primer vez en mi vida algo en la escena del baño que me aterrorizaba como ase mucho tiempo lo hacia, Peeta tenia MIEDO, ya lo había visto cubierto de sangre antes, pero en esos tiempos el jugaba, bromeaba con su dolor, no tenia nada que perder mas que su vida, el ruido de la puerta me despierta de mis pensamientos, los gritos ya desesperantes de Rose aumentan**

**_Ya voy-_ le dijo con una voz temblorosa, respiro profundo trato de calmar mis temblorosas manos y abro la puerta trato de no mostrar todo mi cuerpo, veo las caras de preocupación de mis dos pequeños, trato de no mirar a los ojos, y sonrío con la mejor sonrisa que tengo- _hola chicos_- como si fuera colegiala recién descubierta con su novio**

**_Que ah pasado hemos escuchado un ruido-_ dice Rose**

**_El grifo de la regadera se descompuesto ah sido un caos –_ dijo enseñando suficiente mente mi cabello mojado **

**_Pero hemos escuchado gritos-_ dice Peter, tiene la cualidad de Peeta de saber cuando mentía**

**_Si tuve que llamar a tu padre lo mas rápido posible para parar el agua, ahora esta ahí empapado de ella-_ una mentira convincente en ciertos puntos, los 2 quedan aun sin convencer- _Prim podrías arreglas las cosas que papa llevara a la panadería, puede que tarde un poco arreglando el baño_**

**_Ok- _dice no muy convencida**

**_Podrías ayudarla Peter?- _se queda mirándome no muy convencido, Rose suspira y se va él se queda un momento mirándome fijamente, sabe que algo anda mal-_ todo esta bien cariño- _le dijo para tranquilizarlo suspira y se va tras Rose, cierro la puerta y me siento aliviada pero no dura mucho cuando las imágenes vuelven hacia mi de Peeta en el baño ensangrentado, antes de entrar al baño suspiro hondo y trato de verme calmada, cuando entro lo encuentro ya parado, como si un hubiera pasado nada quitándose la ultima ropa que traía y enredándose en una toalla- _que haces?, por que estas parado_- le recrimino**

**_Ya estoy bien preciosa-_ me dice sonriendo, frunzo el seño**

**_No me interesa, acabas de perder mucha sangre-_ me aceleró empiezo a manotear y a regañarlo de por que se le ocurría cerrar la puerta, de por que no es mas precavido, de que pasaría si él no estuviera, él solo escucha y me observa, no se esfuerza por interrumpirme sabe que tengo que sacarlo de mi sistema y que tengo que desahogarme me había dado un tremendo susto, cuando termino y lleno mi pulmones con un gran suspiro para continuar el me abraza aun húmedo y con solo una toalla dividiéndonos **

**_Todo esta bien- _puedo sentir como me acerca hacia él_- no voy a ir a ninguna parte,_- sus latidos fuertes y constantes que me tranquilizan **

**_Tenemos que hablar con Zale, tenemos que contarle que paso-_ le dijo aun preocupada**

**_Ok-_ dice cediendo- _pero por que no primero nos bañamos ya es tarde_- asiento, y nos metemos a la ducha, no decimos nada es como si hubiera sido una pesadilla y habíamos despertados aun con la cesación de estar en ella, si hubiéramos sido como otra cualquier pareja pudiéramos a ver charla al respecto, de que pudiera ser que haya causado, teniendo el pasado que teníamos, el miedo nos invadía por que solo podía significar algo y solo un causante, el agua borraba el ultimo rastro de sangre de que baño, así que lo olvidamos o intentamos ignorar, me apresure a bajar y a ser un poco de zumo y sacar un par de panecillos que Peeta había traído la noche anterior, los forcé a comer antes de irse, Rose reclamo dado que los días que iba la panadería solo desayunaba ligero para poder probar todas las cosas que en la tienda se encontraban, Peeta no dijo nada comió todo lo que pudo y cuando estaban a punto de partir le dijo a Peter**

**_Ey amigo_- sacudiendo con la mano su cabeza- _que te parece si cuando regresemos me enseñas esos bocetos que querías- _Peter asienta, dado que tenia su boca ocupada en un panecillo-**

**_Entonces nos veremos mas de rato?- _pregunto**

**_Sip, le pediré a Jason que cierre por mi- _sabe que algo me molesta, me toma de la mano y me acerca a él- _que te parece, mas tranquila_?- me dice mas en secreto ,**

**_Muy bien hasta de rato-_ sonríe y me da un beso y se va junto a Rose, una extraña sensación se apodera de mi, de que algo va a pasar, de que no lo deje ir, salgo a la entrada y el viento frío traspasa mi delgada ropa, es el primer viento del otoño, puedo ver como Rose juega con un grupo de hojas secas de dientes de león que vuelan alrededor de ellos mientras se alejan, el frío recorre todo mi cuerpo y hace que mi piel se enchine, tengo un mal presentimiento**

**_Ma!_!- se escucha la voz de Peter dentro de la casa- _puedo utilizar la chaqueta del abuelo?_**

**_Si- _dijo saliendo de mis pensamientos-_ esta debajo de la escalera- _cuando regreso la vista ya habían desaparecido, y un vacío inunda mi ser. **

_**FLASHBACK END**_

_**Ah costó mucho este capítulo quería capturar la esencia de mi adorado Peeta, espero que les guste y estaré pendiente sus comentarios, y sugerencias!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

**_NA: ah lo siento mucho tanto tiempo sin subir un capitulo pero espero pronto ponerme al corriente y espero que los disfruten y no me maten por la historia, espero sus comentarios plisss!. Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios, y buenas ondas, estoy ansiosa de que me dejen alguna sugerencia o alguna queja, son bien recibidas saludos atte nuriko_ **

_Oh dios_ no había suficiente aire el cuarto para llegar a mi cerebro, todo empieza a dar vueltas me aseguro que no me vean, pero creo que es demasiado tarde, y tropiezo con el escritorio dejando caer un tintero y manchando unos cuantos dibujos_, el no puede ser Gale_ me siento en la cama y pongo mi cabeza entre las piernas, trato de respirar aun mi corazón acelerado _Gale_ su nombre llenaba mi cabeza _Gale _ volvía a repetir-

_**Flashback **_

**Los días son largos en invierno por que no ahí mucha actividad, no ahí suficiente caza, en algún momento de mi vida, eso me hubiera traído una gran preocupación, ahora mis niños no sufren hambre, y esos momentos libre suelo pasarlo con ellos, hoy estaba pronosticado una fuete tormenta de nieve, pero Peeta tenia que abrir la panadería, y Rose suplico ir con él así que no me opuse a que fuera sabiendo que la tormenta se acercaba, no había mejor persona que Peeta para cuidarla, Peter se hallaba igual de deprimido que yo, día sin caza era un día aburrido, me acompañaba en la cocina, tratando de capturar la imagen de la cesta de pan horneado que Peeta trajo la noche anterior, tenia la televisión encendida para saber mas de la tormenta mientras acomodaba la fruta seca en sus estante **

**_{Tenemos que interrumpir las noticias para presentarles un reporte especial desde la capital}_, interrumpe la programación habitual la reportera se enlaza con su corresponsal en el capitolio una mujer voluptuosa de con un color verde chillante en su melena y su atuendo color amarillo canario, por lo menos eso era algo que jamás cambio, en los demás distritos, los atuendos no cambiaron mucho por que generalmente la gente que volvió a ellos era la misma gente que había vivido antes, así que sus costumbres no cambiaron mucho, la mujer se escuchaba algo alterada hablaba de un accidente ocurrido en el departamento de inteligencia de la oficinas centrales de Panem, **

**La grasa no se quitaba del traste así que trato de tallar un poco mas fuerte cuando escucho su nombre _Coronel Hawthorne_ en voz de la mujer volteo y pongo atención "entre_ los desaparecidos se encuentra el héroe de la revoluciona el Coronel Hawthorne_" dice la comentarista _"no se confirma ninguna baja, pero por la magnitud del incidente es posible que empiecen a mencionar nombres" _pasa algunas imágenes de una base quemándose realmente no podía a ver sobrevivido alguien algo como esto, la vasija cae de mis manos aun con agua y hace un estruendo, puedo ver que se me nubla la vista y el sonido empieza a perderse poco a poco, veo la cara de Peter que me mira asustado, cuando entra todo la ráfaga de imágenes pasa enfrente de mis ojos, y se detiene en una imagen, su mirada infantil su sonrisa, y puedo escuchar como un susurro lejano "Catnip", el ruido del teléfono me despierta, y camino temblorosa hacia el cuando levanto el audio ocular**

**- _haló-_ dijo con un hilo de voz escucho su vos llorosa **

– **_Katniss_- dice la voz entrecortada de Posy- _él- _no termino ah escuchar mas cuando empiezo a llorar y suelto el teléfono, él se había ido y el vacío en mi corazón aparecía, algo que no me dejaba respirar como su me apretara las entrañas**

**- _mami?!-_ escucho decir a Peter pero no logro conectarme para contestarle, subo sin prestarle atención las escaleras, mi mente divagaba, Gale en el bosque, Gale sonriente, Gale en el distrito 13, un una imagen desgarradora cursa mi mente Gale rodeado de Fuego como Prim, esa imagen de Gale fresca como la ultima vez que lo vi en el capitolio después de lo de Snow, no volvimos a volvimos hablar, después de regresar al distrito 12, él jamás regreso, así que nuestras vidas tomaron diferentes rumbos y nuestra amistad entro en un tiempo fuera, su vida se había convertido para mi en un ecco, que de vez en cuando se escuchaba, nos limitábamos en mandar unas felicitaciones, yo en su boda y él en el nacimiento de Rose, eran frías pero constaba en solo encender la mecha para que todo volviera, pero ahora esa posibilidad desaparecía, no podía dejarlo de ver en el bosque con su sonrisa que solo me enseñaba a mi, con nuestros días de caza, nuestros días de Hambre, él representaba mi pasado, que quería algunas veces olvidar, y que con fuerza regresaba cada noche en mis pesadillas. Entre en mi recamara y cierro la puerta con llave quería encerrarme en mi dolor, quería perderme en esa locura agobiante, por que lo necesitaba, trato de respirar pero no puedo, todo este espacio, que no dudo mas y salgo disparada de cuarto, no logro ver cuando Peter se interpone ante mi, y salgo de la casa, no se cuanto tardo pero llego la pradera y a esa vieja cerca divisora del bosque, ya en adentrada el viento y el la nieve cubría todo rastro de vegetación en el, estaba frío el viento soplaba hacia que mis huesos se estremeciera, y mi cara húmeda por las lagrimas se congelan, pero necesitaba estar ahí, nuestro bosque, nuestra caza, llego a la colina donde generalmente nos gustaba dividir la caza del día, y ahí donde el viento pegaba mas, donde el aire frío sacaba el poco aire en mi pulmones, me desplomo. Un ruido me despierta de mis pensamientos algo o alguien se acercaba hacia mí, un lobo, y yo sin nada que me proteja pensé cuando volteo, en busca del algún animal, lo logro ver con su nariz roja del frío no llevaba nada para cubrirle mas que el mandil de la panadería, corro hacia él y me aferro a su pecho calido, como si estuvieran aun cerca en las llamas del horno, y su olor fuerte a almidón y vainilla me reconfortan**

**- _Gale, se fue_- logro decir entre lagrimas, y me abraza mas fuerte donde puedo escuchar su tranquilizante corazón latir, tan fuerte, alterado pero constante**

**- _lo se_- se limita a decir, y poco a poco su calor me llena y no tengo mas frío, después de un rato mas, me hace caminar de nuevo a casa, donde me reconforta con té caliente y panecillos,…..**

_**Flashbacks end **_

-_no es el Preciosa- _me dice una voz dulce, casi melodiosa, me había vuelto loca, levanto mi cabeza poco a poco y lo veo sentado en el banquillo del escritorio con sus grandes pestañas rubias mirándome sus enormes ojos azules penetrándome –_tu sabes que no es él- _vuelve a decir

_- Peeta?-_pregunto ingenuamente, el suelta una carcajada,_ oh dios como extraño su risa - como estas aquí?- _pregunto alarmada, trato de pararme aprisa pero el mareó empeora y caigo llevándome conmigo unas cuantas cosas que estaban en la cama de Peter, mi vista se nubla y la imagen de Peeta se duplica

- _tranquila preciosa_- dice poniéndose en cuclillas enfrente de mi- _todo esta bien_ – con una sonrisa, pero como estarlo, mi cabeza me estaba tomando una mala pasada, trato de pararme torpemente y hago mas estragos que un mapache hambriento buscando en la basura

-_no puedes estar aquí_- le dijo y el vuelve a reír

- _no quieres que este aquí?-_ me dice coquetamente

- _si,-_ dijo instintivamente- _dijo no_….., -lo dijo de seco, meditando un poco- _no lo se- _termino diciendo,todo es demasiado confuso

_ Katniss?!_ Se escucha la voz de mi madre subiendo las escaleras, el ruido la había alarmado y subía rápidamente _ Katniss?!_ vuelve a decir, cuando entra a la habitación se sorprende de verme tumbada y confundida

_que ah pasado Katniss?-_ me dice- _estas bien?-_ acercándose a mi, tratando de pararme

_es PEETA!_!-grito- _esta aquí, ha vuelto_-dijo, pero me mira confundida- _ahí esta_- le dijo apuntando, él solo sonríe y se lleva un dedo a la boca – _el ah regresado- _

_no esta aquí cariño, el se fue_- me dice paciente mente

_no,-_dijo aun confundida tratando de acomodar mis pensamientos_- no, él es el que me ah dicho que el hombre de la ventana no es Gale- _le dijo desesperándome

_Gale?- _dice sorprendida_- cariño, no es posible-_ me toma de la mano- _tranquilízate mejor que regresemos a tu cuarto_

_no- _le dijo desesperada_- él esta aquí- _cuando volteo al lugar donde estaba él ya no esta_- aquí estaba, hablo conmigo- _le a seguro ya completamente desesperada unas lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos_- él estaba aquí , lo juro- _le dijo llorando, puede ver el dolor en mis ojos y con suma ternura me dice

_no cariño, él no esta, él ya no esta-_ me dice, esas palabras de ves de tranquilizarme me alteran, y entramos en un juego en el cual yo la trataba de convencer no siempre argumentando, a veces solo salían algún ruido o chillido y ella solo me miraba con desesperación por que alguna negación en parte de ella, termina cediendo y sale de la habitación

_Peeta?- _pregunto al aire, tratando de que regrese, por que estoy segura que no es como las otras veces donde terminaba como un mal sueño, este Peeta era real-_ Peeta_- vuelvo a repetir desesperada y después me inundo a olor a vainilla y canela volteo hacia donde proviene ese olor

_Hola preciosa, me buscaba?- _me dice justo detrás de mi, podía sentir su aliento en mi nuca, cuando volteo su aroma me reconforta_, _y lo vuelvo a ver su sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado nada,

_Donde estabas?- _ le reprocho- _ por que te has ido, esta creyendo que veo cosas_

_En serio?- _ pregunta el ingenuo, eso le hacia poner de ese humor alegre y juguetón

_No estoy bromeando Peeta- _ dijo enfadada

_No te enojes Preciosa- _ me dice ya un tanto serio- _no me escondía de ti-_me mira triste_- , es solo que hay demasiada gente- _no puedo creer que volvería ver esos ojos, esa expresión, cuando trato de decir algo el ruido de los pasos de mamá subiendo las escaleras

_Regresa?- _dijo extrañada, la veo entrando al cuarto en sus manos llevaba una inyección que me confirmaba lo que mas tenia,- _Xanax – _dijo en susurro

_Katniss, quiero que te regales,-_ dice ella tranquilamente.- _esto no dolerá_

_Mamá estoy bien- _dijo tratando de impedir que me meta a un estado que difícilmente puedo salir, donde las pesadillas me atrapan y no me dejan salir, forcejeó un rato con ella confirmando para ella la necesidad de tranquilizarme, llamo a Peeta por ayuda, el no hace nada mas que mirarme, cuando al fin mi madre logra introducir la aguja siento el liquido frío entrar en mi, no tardara mucho para que este tumbada, asi que mi madre me lleva a mi cuarto puedo ver a Peeta acompañarme aun sin decir nada, trato de alcanzarlo pero no puedo se empieza a dormir mis piernas, cuando llego a la cama, me recuesta sin ninguna dificultad,

_Iré por un té cariño-_dice mi madre dejándome sola, ahora no podría hacer algún desastre en la cama

_Es mejor que descanses Preciosa-_ me dice Peeta sentado en la cama acariciándome el cabello

_No quiero-_ dijo poniendo objeción tratando de ponerme de pie, pero ahora mi cuerpo es tan pesado- _…no quiero dormir.- _con miedo, porque se que tendré pesadillas

_Necesitas dormir, -_ trata de calmarme

_Pero no quiero perderte, ….no de nuevo- _teniendo miedo que cuando desperté no este_- no quiero despertar de este sueño_

_No es un sueño Preciosa, aquí estaré- _meda un dulce beso en la frente, el efecto es rápido por que poco a poco empiezo a ver borroso y la imagen de Peeta se desaparece con sus dulces aromas, y solo logro escuchar de él_- estaré aquí el tiempo que me necesites- _y con esas palabras me dejo llevar y por primera vez en años, logro conciliar un sueño sin miedo niños en vueltos en llamas, sabiendo que él estará cuando lo necesite.


End file.
